


Expats

by sharivan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Lucifer (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Shapeshifting, being immune to poison is cool but shapeshifting is even cooler, let's make the most of mazikeen's serpent-dad ophur i say, snake buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharivan/pseuds/sharivan
Summary: Two former denizens of hell with questionable taste in boyfriends catch up.





	Expats

A pair of beautiful people are taking up a table in the lounge. Their glasses seem mysteriously fuller every time the waiter considers interrupting them.*

[* He's relieved there's no need to draw their attention. He couldn't help but freeze when their eyes snapped onto him earlier. He sees plenty of elegant, arrogant customers every week. There's no reason these two should be so unnerving.]

They themselves aren't quite comfortable in each other's company. Are a little more vigilant than they might be otherwise, glare at the humans around them a little more quickly.

"How long since you left, then?" the man asks.

"Not too long after you."

"Yeah, well. You seemed to like it pretty well. Had a real presence, dragging folks into line."

She rubs at her left cheek. "That part I miss. No one would have fucked up my face there and expected thanks for it. These people are so...limited."

"Yeah. I've been pretty lowkey*, you know, but drive one burning car and they get all worked up about it."

[* He had not been lowkey.]

They both scowl at the table for a moment, considering the inconveniences of Earth which most annoy them.

At this point Crowley is _almost_ sure she's not here to retrieve him for later torture. Friendly conversation beforehand had never been Mazikeen's style.

"You still with him? That angel?"

He'd been pretty sure, yeah, that there'd be Some Talk after the stunt they'd pulled. Not this _particular_ talk among folks he maybe saw in passing every millenia or two, though. 

"...yeah. Yeah, we, uh, we stick together."

"I came to Earth with someone too, you know. Ran a shitty nightclub together for a while. But he wouldn't help me get this fixed," she waves vaguely at her face, "so. I left."

"Mmn." He thought - he almost remembered - "You stuck like that? All bipedal, I mean, not the face thing. I've got a real nice heat lamp, is the thing, can't get a decent bask around here without one for love nor money."

Well. He knows a thing or two about romantic disappointment, is all. About loving someone who pulls away if you ask too much.

* * *

"Crowley?" An angel comes over to their corner. It doesn't interfere with the heat, so that's alright. "Oh, you have a guest! I'll talk to you later, dear." 

Later, Crowley will feel obliged to fuss about being called dear in front of Lilith's most formidable offspring. Later, Mazikeen will resume her search for the face that fits her. For now, two dark snakes lie peaceably under the lamp, half asleep in the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
